Sapphire Shield
Sapphire Shield is a light sapphire blue Unicorn/Rune pony. Her mane is pale cerulean, and her eyes are a very, very, very pale lavender. Her Cutie Mark is the rune symbol for protection. Sapphire Shield lives in a small community outside of Ponyville. Personality Sapphire Shield is very protective of her friends and family. She has a sixth sense for knowing when trouble is around. She has slight paranoia that outside ponies will try to destroy the Rune Pony community. Sapphire Shield is quiet, but not at all shy, and she loves playing with foals. If there was no fear, she would love to get to know outside ponies. Rune Pony Abilities Like all Rune Ponies, Sapphire Shield can decode secret messages in mere seconds, and she can understand any language. Her magic is the same as an alicorn's, so she prefers to not use it, in case it gets out of hoof for some reason. History Foalhood Sapphire Shield grew up in her small Rune community outside of Ponyville. She was taught that outside ponies could possibly seek to destroy the Rune community, and the fears sank deeper into her. As a filly, she and her friends often gave each other secret messages to try and decode. Very rarely did she struggle to answer one correctly. Cutie Mark Sapphire Shield and her friends were one day playing in the woods when an very unfriendly bear wandered in. Frightened, little filly Sapphire used her magic to drive the bear away. Her friends were grateful she had saved them, and Sapphire realized she had a talent of protecting her loved ones. When she realized that, her Cutie Mark appeared. Magic Training As she grew older, Sapphire used her magic sparingly, afraid it would get out of hoof. Another Rune Pony offered to help her learn to use her magic. Sapphire accepted, and she learned how to use her magic to banish enemies. After awhile, she finished her training, but still uses her magic sparingly. Regular Life Despite her fears, Sapphire hopes she can overcome them by learning more about outside ponies. She often accompanies other Rune Ponies in her community to the market in Ponyville, partly to protect them if anything goes wrong. Sapphire often stays up late at night, listening for signs of trouble. She usually goes to bed around midnight. Equestria Girls Education Sapphire Shield was homeschooled after an unsuccessful kindergarten year involving several mishaps. She was homeschooled until 8th Grade, when she convinced her parents to let her attend regular school. Her parents relented, and Sapphire was aloud to attend Canterlot High. Fitting In Sapphire Shield wasn't sure what cliche she should join at first. Besides her fierce loyalty and devotion to her friends and family, she didn't see any characteristics in herself that categorized her in a specific group. Eventually, she became an Athlete, so she could stay in shape. Paranoia Sapphire Shield is convinced that people are out to get her and her family. She has a slight case of PPD (Paranoid Personality Disorder). Sapphire is constantly looking over her shoulder as she walks home from school everyday. With this paranoia, she struggles to make friends. Sapphire cannot seem to lose the paranoia, though she desperately wants to become social and make new friends. Category:Mare Category:Unicorn Category:Pony